The Ones With No Names
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: The story of Lilo and the experiments that didn't need names. And there's stuff on the side with Stitch and Angel to pull in you StitchAngel believers! Read and Review. CHAPTER 3 IS HERE, AND IT'S DONE!
1. Sea Serpent

The Ones Without Names  
  
The story of Lilo and the experiments that didn't need names.  
  
"Uncle Jumba!" Lilo knocked on Jumba's bedroom door. "Have you seen Stitch lately? He's been gone for, like, ages now!"  
  
"He's visitingk 624!" Jumba responded from inside. "Didn't you hear? She is beingk back on island for all this week!"  
  
"OH, cool!" Lilo jumped up and cheered. "Where is she? Can I go visit her too?"  
  
Jumba opened the bedroom door, stepping out his normal Hawaiian attire. "Uh, actually, 626 did not give me exact location of himself and 624."  
  
Lilo's smile disappeared. "Oh. Darn. Hey, Uncle Jumba, could I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure thing, little girl! Vhat is it?"  
  
Lilo pulled down the sleeve of her muumuu to reveal the strap of her swimsuit. "I need a partner to paddle with me to find Pudge. He's gone missing. Could you come?"  
  
Jumba closed his eyes and shook his head. "Aa, I'm sorry, little girl. But I am afraid" (he placed his hands on either side of his stomach and jiggled it) "that my big belly cannot be fittingk in tiny toothpick canoe."  
  
"Darn again!" Lilo sat down on the floor and sighed through her nose.  
  
Jumba knelt down and nuzzled Lilo's nose with his own. "Aw, don't be sad." No answer. "No, seriously, don't. Last time this happened, you ran away and 159 nearly got blasted with plasma cannon."  
  
Lilo could help but giggle. "Her name's Bella!"  
  
"Vhichever." Jumba patted Lilo on the head. "Tell you vhat, you go ask Pleakly if he vants to go canoeing with you. I am goingk to vatch Discovery Channel. Is Mythbusters I haven't seen yet."  
  
Lilo nodded and stood up. "Okay, I love you, bye bye!" And with that she ran downstairs to find Pleakly.  
  
"I don't like getting wet!" Pleakly squealed, struggling to pick up the handle to the vacuum cleaner. "Besides, I can barely pick up the paddle. Why can't you get Stitch to go with you?"  
  
"Because he's visiting Angel and didn't tell us where he was," Lilo explained. "And I can't go by myself to feed Pudge because that's not allowed."  
  
"Well, there are some times in life where you have to go it alone," Pleakly cooed. "And if you feel bad, then go make some five-frapnod friends!"  
  
Lilo cocked her head. "Five-frapnod friends?"  
  
"Frapnod! Closest English translation would be 'five-minute friends'. You know, like those two little boys you made friends with at the palace of the king of burgers a week ago and haven't heard from since?"  
  
"I think I might've scared them off when I told them I wanted to be a voodoo priestess on the Isle of Krakatoa."  
  
"Well, some people are just a little close-minded when it comes to uniqueness." Pleakly handed a little lunch sack to Lilo. "Here your sandwich. Have fun feeding fish!"  
  
"Whadda mean, I can't paddle out on my own?!"  
  
Nani calmly waved down the angry diver. "I'm sorry, but recent safety regulation states that all customers must now use the buddy system."  
  
"Aw, man!" The diver man suddenly felt a tug on the pant of his wetsuit. He looked down to see a little Hawaiian girl in a swimsuit holding a brown lunch bag.  
  
"Hey, mister," she whispered. "If you'll be my five-minute friend, I'll go out of the boat with you."  
  
The diver nodded. "Yeah..." He turned back to Nani. "One canoe for me and my... Little cousin."  
  
Lilo giggled. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm looking for sea monsters!" said the man who's name was Murphy. "Some locals said that they saw something serpent-ish swimming out here with the dolphins. I'm going to find it."  
  
"Okay," said Lilo. "I'm feeding Pudge the fish. He controls the weather."  
  
Murphy raised an eyebrow. "All...righty."  
  
"OO! Look, there he is!" Lilo yanked the sandwich out of her sack.  
  
"Where?" Murphy jumped.  
  
PLOP!  
  
"Pudge! I missed you so much!" The little girl reached out and stroked the orange fish while Murphy watched, confused. "Glad I found you, Pudge! Bye bye!"  
  
The orange fish chomped into its sandwich and swam away. Lilo looked out to the endless ocean, her five-minute friend finally jumping out of the boat to take pictures of shadows that he thought were sea monsters. It was fun talking with him for the little while he was there, but... It was a lot more fun with Stitch there. Sometimes he would talk to the dolphins. Lilo liked that. Stitch was cool.  
  
But, Stitch was visiting Angel, his first and only love. Lilo felt rotten wanting Stitch to be with her, because Angel was only going to be here for this week and she was gonna be around for... As long as she lived. But, once again, she couldn't help feeling bad.  
  
"Maybe I should go visit Bella," Lilo monotoned. "She always has good advice."  
  
"Problem is," said a little voice in her head (the little voice always talked to Lilo when she was at her loneliest), "That she either speaks in Turian or Urdu."  
  
"Stupid languages." Li tossed herself into a sitting position on the side of the boat. "Why can't everybody just speak one cool-sounding language? Like Swahili. Or Swedish. Or something else with a 'sw' sound?"  
  
"Who knows?" answered the voice.  
  
A swishing sound alerted Lilo to something swimming by the side of the boat. As she looked over the edge, she jerked back a bit; it wasn't a dolphin, and shark, a fish, Murphy, or anything she recognized right away. It was ocean blue with a navy blue speckled back. It had a rounded head with the ears and nose of a cat. As it looked up towards her, Lilo noticed that it had the eyes of an experiment; all black, almond shaped, and there were four of them arranged like the eyes on Jumba's head. It turned over it the water, and as it swam downward, Lilo took note of the long, long, long, long body, short legs, webbed paws, and four-finned mermaid tail. It dived out of sight and flipped about underwater, finally breaking the surface with just her ears, the very top of her head, and her upper set of eyes. It looked at Lilo blankly.  
  
"Hello." Lilo leaned over in the boat to get a better long at the snake/cat/Jumba thing. "Who are you?"  
  
It made no audible response; instead, it rolled its back in a wave behind it, slapping its tail against the surface of the water.  
  
"Are you a sea serpent, like what Mister Murphy is looking for?"  
  
The sea monster dunked itself underwater and surfaced again, wiggling its ears comically. Lilo giggled.  
  
"I like you!" The chubby one cupped on hand over her cheek and leaned in to the sea creature. "You know, you're lucky that I'm the one who saw you first, 'cause most people just scream when they see a sea monster. But not me. I understand you guys."  
  
The dragon-esque being cocked its head and paddled closer. Lilo kept narrating. "It must be lonely out there. There can't be very many of you. The only one I know about is the Loch Ness Monster. Is he your cousin?"  
  
No response from the blue thing.  
  
"I guess not." Lilo reached out her hand towards the blue thing, hoping to pet it but not daring to touch it quite yet. "You and me, we're like Siamese twins; very few and far between, Nani says. And whenever you find one, you get separated and get an interview on Oprah."  
  
The blue one dunked underwater again and resurfaced closer to Lilo. The little girl stroked its smooth skin. "We could be friends, you and me. You and me and Pudge, because Pudge is different from other fish because Pudge controls the weather, and you control people like Murphy, and I control my camera!"  
  
Suddenly the sea serpents ears stood erect, and it dove underneath the water and did not resurface. Lilo began to suspect she had done something wrong before Murphy and his wife came by on a speedboat, saying that Nani was looking for her.  
  
Different. Cousin. Understand.  
  
The sea dragon followed the speedboat with effortless ease, her long tail and four fins powering her along like a torpedo.  
  
Like. Friends. Lucky.  
  
As the boat entered shallower water, she pulled back, remembering her painful, waterless hike to the ocean when she had first awakened. Her eyes began to burn.  
  
Separated. Lonely.  
  
She popped her head above water, watching as the human child was dragged away by a screaming older version of herself. Water began to pour from her sensitive eyes.  
  
You. Me. Friends.  
  
She could not speak the words, but her limited mind ran through all of them over and over again trying to find a meaning. Her mind began to place words in a way that they might make sense.  
  
Like. Friends. Friends. Understand. Me. Me. Like. You.  
  
She dove to the bottom of the sea and swam towards deeper waters, her mind filled with a prospect she would have never considered before.  
  
Friends... Like... Me...  
  
How corny. More no-named experiments to come! 


	2. Magic Horse

The Ones With No Names  
  
The story of Lilo and the experiments that didn't need names.  
  
Lilo had been grounded. She had talked to a stranger, gone out of the ocean with him, all that junk, and now she was confined to her room. She sat on her bed and sighed repeatedly, alone and bored with nothing but...  
  
"Well, it looks like you've done it again."  
  
Lilo listened to her inside voice absentmindedly. "Where's the aloha cousin thing that Nani had to convince Mr. Jamison she had, anyway?"  
  
"All older sisters are hypocrites," said the voice. "Sometimes the only ones you can trust are fish."  
  
"Do dolphins count?"  
  
The voice thought for a moment. "Sure."  
  
Lilo smiled. "Where's Stitch when I need someone to doll out advice to?"  
  
"Check and see if he's home."  
  
Lilo bounced up and looked out the window, but it wasn't Stitch she saw.  
  
At first glance, she thought it was a green house. But closer examination showed that even though it had an equine figure, the mane had been replaced by a swept-back dorsal fin which stopped at the bottom of its neck. It started again halfway down his back and ran to the base of his long, green tail. His black eyes accentuated his sea-green, pleasantly shaped head and body. Instead of hooves, his thick legs branched into two large, webbed toes. Two rounded ears tipped his beautiful head. As Lilo watched, the algae-colored horse walked up to the land buggy and sniffed it; he was bigger than the car!  
  
Lilo gasped and opened the window. "Hello!"  
  
The green horse jumped and looked up and Lilo. It began to step backwards.  
  
"NO! No! I don't wanna hurt you!" Lilo grabbed a piece of blank paper and waved it as a white flag. "I just wanna talk to you!"  
  
#Talk to me?# The green beast stepped towards the house slowly. #She wants to talk to me?#  
  
"Could you come up here so I don't have to shout?!"  
  
The horse beast, unable to talk, grunted and nodded. He jumped onto the roof in one big bound, landing just below Lilo's window. She gasped and petted his muzzle. "Did you know that all big sisters are hypocrites?"  
  
#Sounds like 166 to me,# he thought to himself. He nodded.  
  
"You know, my big sister Nani works at the Birds of Paradise hotel, and at the hotel they encourage 'aloha hospitality'."  
  
#Aloha?#  
  
"Well, I went to go feed Pudge the fish, and I couldn't go by myself because it's against the rules, so I asked someone to go with me. And when Nani found out, she grounded me and now I can't leave my room!"  
  
#Hmm...#  
  
Lilo began to scratch the muzzle of the horse creature. "So where's the hospitality, huh? Where's the aloha?"  
  
#What's aloha?# the creature asked himself. He looked to the side to contemplate, and Lilo began scratching his ear.  
  
"There are very very very few people who actually mean what they say when they say it, that's what I've found out." Lilo sighed mournfully. "Parents don't take you to parks, friends don't return your dolls, and experiments don't return your calls."  
  
#Experiments?# The horse twitched its ears and ducked under the windowsill, out of Lilo's reach. I've been found out!  
  
"Sometimes the only people you can trust are fish and dolphins." Lilo leaned out of the window. "Well, that and potato bugs."  
  
#Potato bugs?# Horse Thing picked his head back Well, maybe she hasn't found me out.  
  
"And the old Stitch."  
  
Horse Thing cocked his head in curiosity, wiggling his long ears.  
  
Lilo reached downward and pulled out a large, heart shaped rock. "Stitch gave this rock to me after I came back from hula school. He said it was a Myrtle beating rock, and I laughed. But now he's changed and spends all his time with Angel... I should probably just throw this thing away..."  
  
Horse Thing began to feel sad for the girl who had never once mentioned her name. Oh man... Rough life, kid...  
  
"I'd come outside and play with you, but I'm still grounded," Lilo sighed. She rested her head on her tiny hands. "If you could come back in a week or something, I should be free to play. We could go swimming or something."  
  
#Swimming? Oh no, I forgot! I gotta get to the water and quick, or I'll dehydrate!# He licked her cheek sweetly and jumped back to the ground, diving into the forest to graze.  
  
"Bye bye!" Lilo waved and ducked back into her room, closing the window behind her.  
  
&&&  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
&&&  
  
Stitch bounded through the door, Angel jumping along behind him. "Home sweet home!" he cheered in Turian.  
  
"I remember this place!" Angel answered. "Are you sure Lilo will be okay with me staying here?"  
  
"Of course!" Stitch waved his arms invitingly. "Our ohana is your ohana!"  
  
"But, I did drive all the experiments to evil, steal you away from your own family, turn you over to Gantu, all the while completely ignoring her. Not to mention keeping your with me and Mr. Ho'omalu for an entire week."  
  
Stitch's ears drooped. "Oh yeah. Um... Maybe we Should keep our distance from Lilo-"  
  
"STITCH!" Lilo flung her arms around her "doggy" friend. She had changed into her best "fun time"clothes; a purple t-shirt with a red hard and cargo shorts. "You're back, finally! Oh man, I can't wait to tel-"  
  
"Uh, uh, Lilo, Lilo!" Stitch grew out all four arms and, with one set, pulled her by her wrist and, with the other, pushed her towards Angel. "Um, Angel's on vacation. She's staying with us, okay?"  
  
Angel smiled nervously and twiddled her fingers. Lilo grimaced.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Lilo's fists began to tighten. "It was because you were in town that I was grounded and didn't see Stitch for a WEEK!"  
  
Lilo's sudden shout made Stitch and Angel jump; the little Hawaiian took the heart rock out of her pocket and whacked Angel in the nose with it, breaking it in half. With one piece still in her hand, she ran out the doggy door, leaving Angel with a broken nose and Stitch with a broken heart rock.  
  
&&&  
  
"...and then he had the nerve to ask me if Angel could stay in the house!" Lilo sobbed into Bella's chest.  
  
The burka-ed experiment hugged Lilo and chattered to her in Urdu, leaving Bolee to translate. "Bella's not sure if she knows what to say. She thinks you're a little too attached to Stitch. Maybe you can make friends with some of the other experiments, like with me and Bella."  
  
Lilo sniffled and wiped her tears on an exposed bit of Bella's tentacles. "Well... If you say so... Okay."  
  
"Meega bushi kaga," Bella nuzzled her little girl's nose affectionately.  
  
"That means she loves you, and I love you too," Bolee purred. He gave Lilo a quick pat on the head and nudged her towards the door. "Bye bye!"  
  
Lilo wiped a tear from her eyes and closed the nursery door behind her. As she turned to face the road, a green leg stood in front of her. She looked up to see a familiar equine head peering down at her.  
  
"You're back!" Lilo hugged his leg with gusto, stuffing whatever was in her hand back into her pocket (she had forgotten). "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
#Are you kidding, you're cool!# is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't, so he simply gave Lilo a soft rub with his snout and picked her up in his teeth placing her on his back.  
  
"There are some people I wanna introduce you to sooo bad!" Lilo held a finger to her chin. "Well, maybe not people..."  
  
&&&  
  
Lilo giggled. "So you like Jell-O, huh Richter?"  
  
Richter, taking a lunch break some shaking shakes, laughed and nodded, poking the Jell-O hill again. "It wiggles!"  
  
Horse Thing made that snuffing sound that horses make and nodded, helping himself to a tongue-full of blue Jell-O. Richter snarled and downed the whole hill, bowl and all.  
  
"Richter!" Lilo mock scolded. "Behave yourself now!"  
  
"Soka!" Richter spit out the bowl, swallowing the Jell-O. "Ha ha ha!"  
  
Lilo looked at her horse-y friend and stuck out her tongue; her way of saying that whatever had just happened was too ridiculous to describe with words. Her friend cocked his head and naively licked her tongue, making her gag and giggle at the same time.  
  
&&&  
  
Lilo chattered on as Clip gave her a quick trim. "His hair is Soooo long, that he has to wash it with laundry detergent. It's like 13 feet long or something!"  
  
Clip paused and shivered, the thought of 13 feet of delicious hair enticing her tiny brain and making her fur stand on end. She squealed in delight and put the finishing touches on Lilo's hair. "Done! Next!"  
  
Lilo's horse friend walked forward, flicking his long and matted tail. Lilo held out her hand. "This is my new friend. I haven't learned his name yet. He needs his tail trimmed."  
  
#I don't like anything near my tail, okay?# he snarled in his mind as Clip hopped onto his back. She examined the green hair, looked at her claws, and bolted down to start trimming. Within a few seconds, she was done, belly full and palate elated. Her happy customer flicked his soft tail with glee, rearing onto his back legs in joy (and throwing Clip off in the process).  
  
Lilo laughed. This thing ruled!  
  
&&&  
  
Jumba stepped into the living room, eyeing Stitch and Angel on the sofa together. Angel had her nose in bandages, and she and Stitch both held in their hands the same rock. Jumba closed his top eyes (he was farsighted in his top eyes) and inspected the rock; just as he suspected, it was shaped like the left half of a broken heart.  
  
"Say, 626, isn't dat naughty girl bashingk rock you gave little girl last veek?"  
  
"Ih." 626 sighed and lifted the rock so he could see it better. "Lilo mad at Stitch."  
  
"Eh? Vhy is dat?" Jumba opened his top eyes again and leaned against the top of the sofa.  
  
"Lilo mad at Stitch for leaving." Stitch leaned back and looked deeply into Jumba's bottom eyes. "Stitch feel bad."  
  
"Angel's fault, Angel feel bad," said, well, who else? "Lilo hates me."  
  
Stitch grabbed Angel's hand in two of his. She pushed himself into his chest and began to cry. He patted her head while Jumba stroked his ears. "There, there, little ones. Little girl is just in bad mood. After a vhile, it vill pass, and all of you will vill be vatchingk movies from India on the sofa again.  
  
"What's India?" Angel asked Stitch. Stitch looked up.  
  
"India is country. They make weeiird movies. Lilo loves them." Stitch remembered back to when they had watched that fun movie "Kal Ho Na Ho" last month. Lilo could never explain her love of Bollywood movies, she just did. The thoughts made a rare tear escape from his eyes.  
  
&&&  
  
"I like movies from India," Lilo informed Yin, who cocked his head as most experiments did when confused. "We watched this fun one called 'Kal Ho Na Ho'. I liked the music."  
  
Yang prodded Yin with a tentacle. Yin snapped to attention and shot a jet of lava into the ocean, which Yang quickly cooled. Lilo held her nose so as to not inhale any volcanic dust. "You probably saw that movie when you were at St- I mean your cousin's sleepover."  
  
Yang shook her head. The horse beast sniffed Yang's tentacles and received a sharp bite on the nose from Yin, who growled and snuggled Yang's head. The horse thing whinnied sadly and turned away, accidentally running into Lilo's stomach. She hugged his head affectionately. "It's okay, big guy. I know what it's like to feel lonely."  
  
#Who said I was lonely...# He closed his eyes in shame, knowing full well that he was.  
  
"Well, there's one more thing I want to introduce you to. Pick me up!" Lilo loosened herself up so that her horse friend could pick her up more easily. "We need to go out sea. Do you know how to swim?"  
  
#Do I?# He shook himself to make sure Lilo was holding on tight. Yang felt a bad feeling in her stomach and told Yin to go tell Jumba who had Lilo.  
  
&&&  
  
"527? Oh no!" Jumba typed frantically on his experiment computer. "527 is experiment I designed after takingk swimmingk lessons at local community pool. Designed to attract people to ride on its back and then to be DROWNINGK them!" Jumba habitually let loose his evil genius laugh before he realized what was happening. "Wait, no laughingk! 527 has little girl!"  
  
Pleakly and Stitch whimpered in fear while Angel probed Yin for more information. She walked towards her large creator. "Lilo said something about a sea serpent in the ocean with experiment eyes just before they left."  
  
"That sounds like experiment 549. Is basically a living torpedo, designed to drill holes into the hulls of ships. Oddly enough, both 527 and 549 are havingk non-response gene. Only usingk powers when needingk to. But still..." Jumba held his hands together. "Okay, Lilo could be in immediate danger. 626, 624, gather up all water experiments and find Lilo. It could take a while."  
  
"Why?" Pleakly peered over Jumba's shoulder at the experiment file; 527 was huge! "Something that big can't possibly swim!"  
  
"I didn't program 527 to swim," Jumba monotoned. "Dat would be stupid. 527 focuses internal energy source into his toes which turns his own feet into anti-gravity generators!" He chuckled. "Is genius, no?"  
  
Stitch was a bit confused, and he said so. "So, what exactly does that mean?"  
  
&&&  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Lilo couldn't believe it; her horse friend was walking on water! His toes glowed green while the water underneath him supported his large figure effortlessly. The small Hawaiian one giggled giddily; it was almost like she was in a fairy tale! The good kind, without the stupid princesses with inferiority complexes, but the kind with magical animals and things!  
  
"That's her up there!" Lilo shrieked, pointing forward. "You see her?"  
  
All that 527 could see were two blue ears sticking out of the water, but he stopped none the less. 549 popped her head above the water and examined the taller experiment, her eyes squinting untrustingly. Lilo waved hello.  
  
"Hi, sea serpent! Meet magic horse!" Lilo patted her steed's side. "Magic horse, meet sea serpent."  
  
527 poked 549 in the forehead. #Wow, a literal four eyes.#  
  
5249 suddenly ducked underwater. Lilo jumped. "Where'd it go?"  
  
527 felt a tail brush against his leg. #You no nice, pig dog!# said a high, feminine voice.  
  
527 snorted. #I can hear you!#  
  
#I hear you too!# 549 growled back, popping her head above water and baring her fangs.  
  
"GUYS! Stop fighting!" Lilo pounded her fists against 527's side. "We need to try and get along! We're ohana!" She received two weird looks. "That means family. And family means that WE DON'T FIGHT!"  
  
549 and 527 looked at each other.  
  
#Should we bother?#  
  
#Friends like me.# 549 shot out of the water and nuzzled Lilo lovingly. The little girl giggled and hugged her back.  
  
"Let's play for a little while, with the dolphins!" Little Li pulled back her hair. "We'll get to know each other!"  
  
DONE!  
  
Kal Ho Na Ho is a real movie from India. It's cool! You've gotta watch it. 


	3. Family Epiphany

The Ones with No Names  
  
The story of Lilo and the ones that didn't need names.  
  
Stitch knocked on the door of the Surf Shack hurriedly, waking up Cannonball and calling Nani to the door. "Cannonball! Lilo's in trouble! Let's go!"  
  
"Lilo?" Cannonball gasped; Lilo had to be one of his best non-experiment friends yet! He scrambled out the door, letting Angel lead him to the dune buggy.  
  
Nani stomped her foot in front of Stitch's nose. "Okay, what's going on, where's Lilo?" She looked up to see the pink-furred Angel sitting in the driver's seat, along with experiments like Yin, Slushy, Finder, and now Cannonball. "What is that thing doing in the car? Isn't that the evil experiment Lilo hates?"  
  
Stitch "uh"ed and looked at his feet while Angel groaned miserably and slammed her face into the dashboard. "Uh, not the right time, Nani! Bye!"  
  
Despite being screamed at by Nani, Stitch jumped into the car, pushed Angel out of the driver's seat, and took off.  
  
&&&  
  
"DOLPHINS!" Lilo jumped off of 527 and into the water, paddling after the dolphins. "Come on, let's go play!"  
  
#Are dolphins cool?# asked the horse beast.  
  
The sea serpent, 549, nodded. #Dolphins friend!#  
  
#Thus I trust the experiment with a twenty-word vocabulary,# snuffed 527. He dived in and swam after Lilo, pushing the slow-swimming human with his head. Lilo tagged the closest of five dolphins, with bumped 549 with his snout and swam away.  
  
"It's tag!" Lilo cheered. She pointed to the rogue dolphin. "Tag him back!"  
  
The sea serpent dove under the water and set her tail in torpedo mode, twisting and spinning it, propelling herself forward. She tagged the dolphin that had bopped her and turned around quickly, only to have the dolphin tag her back. She began to sink in apparent defeat until 527 picked her up by the nape of the neck, pulling her above water and onto his back.  
  
#You can hitch a ride on me. Dolphins are no good above water.# He smiled softly.  
  
549, unable to smile with her lips, smiled instead with the gleam in her eyes. #Thank you.#  
  
Lilo suddenly snatched onto her tail and scrambled up her back. "The head dolphin's it, and he's after me! Help, guys, help!"  
  
527 whinnied and dunked underwater, relying on 549 to push him. Lilo clung to 527's mane and dodged the beak of the "it" dolphin. She desperately wanted to laugh, or scream, or make some noise to show she saw having fun, but her lungs were practically empty. She signaled to go up, and a quick moving 549 caught her in her wind vane tail and threw her up into the air. Lilo flew above the waves, finally getting to shriek out of fun like she wanted to! As she came back down, 527 shot out of the water, caught her in his mouth, and began to run. 549 followed close behind, breaching alongside the dolphins. Lilo clapped and cheered the spectacle on.  
  
&&&  
  
Slushy surveyed his frozen dune-buggy runway which reached out a mile into the ocean. The ice was smooth as a roller rink's floor, as Stitch had made him make sure it was. Slushy gave him the thumbs up. "Ataka!"  
  
"Ataka!" Stitch placed his paw on the gas pedal. "Ready, Yin?!"  
  
"Bloobedebloo!" Yin filled up her inner water tank with ocean water.  
  
"Finder?"  
  
"IH!" Finder sniffed the air desperately. He pointed outward and honked.  
  
Stitch then rammed the gas. "GO GO GO!"  
  
Yin shot the back of the dune buggy, shooting it onto the ice runway. As they gained speed, Angel pressed a button and deployed a set of rocket wings from the side of the buggy. By the time they had reached the end of the runway, they were completely airborne!  
  
"Tooki ko waba!" Stitch rammed his fist into the air. "For Lilo!"  
  
"For Lilo!" Angel mimicked.  
  
&&&  
  
Lilo and 549 both stretched themselves out on a sandbar while 527 grazed on seaweed. Lilo wrapped one arm around 549 and hugged her. "Thanks for being my friend today. I needed one after a week of being ignored. And now I've got two!"  
  
527 joined Lilo on her opposite side while 549 ducked back into the ocean for a quick, re-hydrating dip. "It's stuff like this that makes me wanna stay with you guys forever! But, I already went through that stage with Bonnie and Clyde."  
  
527 and 549 stepped up from their spots and joined Lilo on the beach, snuggling up against her. Lilo continued with her often long and drawn out explanations. "I know that even though other ohanas look pretty cool, after a while you have to go back to your own." She stood up. "So I've gotta go back to Nani and Jumba and Pleakly and..." She hissed in anger. "Stitch and Aaeeengeellll (she pulled the word as nastily as she could)." She settled herself back on the wet part of the sandbar, letting the waves pull out the sand from underneath her. "It's tough being me."  
  
#That's sure what it sounds like,# said 527.  
  
#Friend not happy.# 549 sighed sadly. #I like friend.#  
  
#We've got to do something to help her out,# 527 cooed. #You know, she did introduce us two.#  
  
#I like you!# blurted 549.  
  
527 felt himself blush. #Uh, yeah... Thanks...#  
  
#Help friend!# 549 pushed Lilo into a sitting position. #But how?#  
  
"Aki taba!"  
  
A red hot plasma blast fired near 527's back end. He whinnied in terror and kicked into the air, nearly smashing Lilo with his front toes. Stitch leapt onto the sandbar, all four arms extended. "Gimme back my Lilo!"  
  
"NO!" Lilo clutched 549's ears in her fists. "Gimme out of here!"  
  
549 snarled and dove into the water, dragging Lilo after her. Stitch gasped and went to jump back into the dune buggy, only to have 527's foot come into contact with his flat head. "OOF!"  
  
Stitch looked up and saw 527 rearing up for another stomp; a bright pink stripe whizzed past his head, grabbed the horse beast, and threw him into the water. He smiled warmly. "Thanks, Angel."  
  
"Welcome," cooed the tentacled, pink version of Stitch.  
  
"But it's still got Lilo!" he growled. "Come on!" He grabbed Angel's hand and jumped all the way back into the buggy where Cannonball and Finder were waiting for them. "Finder, where is she?"  
  
Finder pointed towards shore and honked.  
  
&&&  
  
Lilo's head bobbed above the water, 527 and 549 quickly following. "I don't wanna go back! You gotta keep me away from them!"  
  
527 whinnied in agreement. His ears rotated backwards and quivered nervously.  
  
"He's still after us?" Lilo looked to the skies; the dune buggy! And Angel was watching her from the dashboard! "NO! ANYTHING BUT HER!"  
  
527 responded by clasping Lilo in his mouth and running in one direction while 549 went another way. Unfortunately, the near-sighted experiments didn't notice that 527 had Lilo, and instead went after 549.  
  
"Targeting!" Stitch locked the dune buggy's computer onto the swimming snake in the ocean. "Ready, Cannonball?"  
  
"Nana-cho!" Cannonball fired the net, catching 549 in the tangles.  
  
&&&  
  
#HELP!#  
  
#549?!# 527 slammed on the breaks and scanned the ocean for his sea serpent friend. It was no use; they had run too far away, she was nowhere in sight. They had only a loud series of splashes to tell them where she was.  
  
"She's in trouble!" Lilo whimpered while hanging by her shorts from 527's mouth. "How are we gonna help her?!"  
  
527 was suddenly overcome with a weird feeling, a feeling that translated into a message: Forget the human and save 549! His original programming began to kick in as his eyes changed to an evil red. Lilo began to shiver as his eyes focused on her.  
  
"Uh... Are you okay...?"  
  
&&&  
  
"AAAAAAA!"  
  
Stitch's ears shot straight up. "That's Lilo's scream!"  
  
"Forget it! Get Lilo!" Angel turned the buggy around and rocketed in another direction, leaving 549 wrapped in the net and dragging behind the flying machine.  
  
They caught up with the red-eyed creature soon enough to find him tossing Lilo about like a rag doll. He spotted them out of the corner of his eye and dove under the water, dragging Lilo down with him.  
  
"AAAH!" Stitch pulled the dune buggy to a stop. "Cannonball!"  
  
"Nana-cho!" Cannonball leapt from the dune buggy and cannonballed into the ocean. A giant wave pushed out of the ocean, and with it, up came 527 and Lilo! Stitch flew in close and tried to snatch Lilo from the water, only to see her be pulled away by 549.  
  
"Wah!" Stitch turned around; the net had been cut open. "What happened to the net?"  
  
527's head shot out of the water and sprayed a mouthful of water into Stitch's face. He snarled and shot a plasma blast at the horse-creature; 527 quickly went underwater again.  
  
549 swam away quickly, Lilo keeping a tight hold on her ears. Lilo coughed some water out of her throat and yelled to 549, "Hey, my arms are getting tired! We need to stop before I fall off!"  
  
549 nodded, but didn't slow down. She kept rocketing forward, into the endless expanse of the ocea-  
  
Sploosh! "Nana-cho!"  
  
Lilo screamed. "CANNONBALL! DUCK!"  
  
549 rammed into the wave-making experiment full force, Lilo rocketing off of her head. The Polynesian one slammed into the water, the thought "Did I hit a rock?" floating through her head before she felt herself sinking. She paddled upwards until her head broke water; 549 swam below her and helped her float.  
  
Lilo began to rubberneck; no sign of land, Stitch, the horse monster, or anything. "Where's our friend?"  
  
There was a weak whinny in the distance; the dune buggy roared into view from out of the sky; Cannonball was sitting on the hood, and 527 was stuffed into a containment orb in the back seat.  
  
"Oh no!" Lilo shouted. "They've got our buddy!"  
  
549 began to tense up underneath Lilo's fingers... Not a good sign. Before she knew what was going on, Lilo was rocketing upwards! She closed her eyes just before 549 crashed into the bottom of the dune buggy, flinging them both into the depths...  
  
&&&  
  
Nani pointed out into the gray hours of the early morning. "There! There she is!"  
  
Pleakly placed Jumba's quadranoculars over his eye; he couldn't see anything. "I can't see! The binoculars are broken!"  
  
"Gimme dat!" Jumba took back his quadranoculars, spying what looked like a pink piece of driftwood on the ocean. "I am seeingk little pink dot!"  
  
"That's my little pink dot!" Nani ran out knee deep into the waves, wanting to save her sister but not willing to get her only clean shorts wet. "Lilo!"  
  
She felt smoothing cold and rubbery brush against her leg; she would have panicked if she hadn't known it was a dolphin. The silvery streak of blubber nibbled her calf and nudged her forward as the little pink dot that was Lilo was pushed towards her by... Another pink dot.  
  
"You! You can swim?!"Nani kicked herself mentally for letting her mind wander. She scooped up Lilo and her rescuer, Angel. "Oh who cares?! Give her here, give her here!" She hugged her sister tightly while Angel roosted on her shoulder. "Is she okay? Is she awake?" Nani cradled Lilo's head and shifted her face towards hers. The little girl's eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Nani turned her attention to Angel. "Come on, we gotta get her to Jumba."  
  
"Ih." Angel jumped into the water and butterfly stroked her way to shore while Nani ran ahead. The dune buggy roared past the older sister and landed on the cool sands, Stitch jumping out of the "car" before it had even come to a complete stop.  
  
"LILO!" Pleakly nudged the unconscious Earth girl with his index finger. "Is she okay? Is she okay? She will be okay, right?" He screamed his trademark scream and began running around like a crazy person.  
  
"Calm down, Pleakly!" Jumba pulled out a gas mask, the same one he had used to give Lilo back her voice when she had been gassed by Bolee. "Beingk panicky like wet Earth chicken vill not be helpingk us. Big girl, give me little girl."  
  
Nani placed Lilo in Jumba's squishy arm. He placed the mask over Lilo's nose and mouth and sprayed a blue gas into her lungs. Her eyelids fluttered open and began to mumble. Stitch began to grunt like he always did whenever he wanted something; Nani picked Stitch up and lifted him to where he could see Lilo. "Lilo?"  
  
"Tummy hurts..." Lilo's skin gained a green tint in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Little girl has probably ingested salt water." Jumba slung the lump of a girl over his shoulder. "Ve should for to be gettingk her back home before she throws up. Pleakly, start the dune buggy."  
  
Pleakly wailed in shock and tripped over his own feet. Nani slapped her forehead. "I'll start the car."  
  
&&&  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!?" Lilo was appalled at the sight of 549 being comically squished into the Insta-Dehydrator 5000 by Jumba and Stitch while 527 stood tied to a tree, whinnying his heart out. Lilo yanked the slippery experiment out of her friend's fists and immediately dropped her back into her own personal salt-water baby pool.  
  
"They are dangerous," Jumba explained. The audience behind him (Stitch, Angel, and Pleakly) nodded in agreement. "Since they were, in fact, never in tune with their original programmingk, they cannot be being reprogrammed. So, only sensible decision is to be dehydratingk dem."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Lilo screeched at the top of her lungs. "We only had permission to do that with 627!"  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do with them?" scoffed Pleakly. "Throw them back into the ocean? They nearly drowned you!"  
  
Lilo was caught off-guard by that response; the reason for that was obvious (at least to her)! "That's because they were protecting each other! You were badgering whatever experiment you thought had me! You can't blame them for something that they did because they..."  
  
The fury began to escape from her face as what she was saying dawned on her.  
  
"Love each other..."  
  
As her form began to sadly shrink before the four aliens, Stitch looked at Angel, hoping she knew what was going on. She shrugged, not knowing just how the human psyche worked. After all, that was Fury's/Megaera's job.  
  
Pleakly was the first to voice his concerns. "Lilo?"  
  
"Do what you want with them, I'm going to bed." Lilo sighed and began walking back to the house, ignoring 549's pleading stares.  
  
"But it's 2 o' clock! P.M.!" Pleakly glance to his friend, Jumba Jookiba. "Even for me, that's weird."  
  
"I am thinkingk little girl is havingk... Eh...." Jumba moved his hands around to help himself think. "You know, 'e'-word moment where you realize somethingk really quick in one big event-"  
  
"Epiphany!" Angel cheered.  
  
"That is it!" Jumba clapped his congratulations. "Little girl is havingk epiphany! I applaud 624's smartness!"  
  
Angel bowed.  
  
"But an epiphany of what?" Pleakly asked again.  
  
"Dat..." Jumba baritoned. "Ve are goingk to find out. 626! 624!"  
  
"Yah?" answered the two close "cousins".  
  
"I am havingk feeling you are at heart of matter." Jumba waved his hand. "Come on, ve are goingk to have little talk with little girl. Pleakly" (he pointed to the walking water sack) "You stay here with 527 and 549, makingk sure that they do not make run for it."  
  
And with that, Jumba and his two experiments left, leaving Pleakly alone with the horse beast and the sea serpent. The one-eyed one shook as the blank eyes of the two elemental abominations stared at him with their emotionless eyes.  
  
"Um..."  
  
They each cocked their heads to show that they were listening.  
  
Pleakly gulped. "Hello?"  
  
&&&  
  
"Ever since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell..."  
  
"Uh oh..." Stitch climbed back down the elevator tube (Lilo had locked it, so the elevator was stuck in "up" position.). "Elvis records. Heartbreak Hotel."  
  
Angel didn't realize the severity of the said statement, but Jumba did. His eyes got a little wider in fear. "Uh oh. I am afraid she is not havingk epiphany. She is havingk depression fit." His eyes got wider again, this time in thought. "Wait a minute. Let me listen for a second."  
  
He placed his ear against the metal wall and listened to the lyrics of the song.  
  
"Room for broken hearted lovers, eh?" he knocked on the elevator wall. "Lilo! Is Uncle Jumba, wantingk to speak to you!"  
  
"Go away!" came the weak voice.  
  
"Ah, dis is bad." Jumba lamented. "Little girl always wanting to be talkingk to me when she can't be talkingk to you, 626."  
  
Stitch moaned in sorrow and looked to his feet, Angel hugging him softly to comfort him. It was at the touch of her paw that he had his own epiphany. "Ah! Thanks, Angel!" He kissed her cheek and ran into the bottom of the elevator shaft. "Lilo!"  
  
Lilo screamed back. "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Unh! Meega taka" he made sure to accentuate "apologize!"  
  
The elevator would have crushed Stitch if Angel had not pulled him away. Lilo stood on the platform, fists angrily clenched and her eyebrows furrowed but her eyes curious. "Apologize for what?"  
  
"Into elevator, quickly!" Jumba shoved his way into the shaft along with Stitch and Angel, causing Lilo to make several bad sardine analogies on the way up.  
  
They literally popped into Lilo's room, Angel nearly falling on the rotating record player. Lilo sat down angrily on her bed and crossed her arms. "Now, why does Stitch wanna apologize?"  
  
Stitch began grunting, waving all four arms, and rapidly speaking a wave of Turian which Jumba had to translate. "626 is sayingk 'I am sorry that I ignored you while 624 was here. I didn't realize that you were feeling left behind. I promise to never do it again.'"  
  
Lilo, despite Stitch's heartfelt display, still scowled. "I don't believe that. It's easy to say the promise, but Stitch always gets all goofy whenever Angel's around! How did I know he'll keep his word? Nani made the exact same promise when she started dating David, and-"  
  
"WAIT!" Jumba threw his hands outward to stop her from speaking. "Waiwaiwaiwaiwaiwaiwaiwaiwait! You are saying Big girl made same promise when courting surfer boy?"  
  
Lilo nodded, countering with an "mm-hmm".  
  
"Did she keep promise?"  
  
"NO!" Lilo began screaming to no one in particular as memories of madness began to resurface. "She just kept seeing him and forgetting all our plans that we were supposed to do together, like seeing 'Count Were-Zombie Franken-Mummy meets Timmy the Elvis Impersonator' and going surfing together and-"  
  
"A-HA!" roared Jumba, scaring all three of the 3-foot tall life forms in the room and forcing them all onto Lilo's bed. "I get it now! Little girl is sufferingk from DCS!"  
  
Stitch, who had one set of arms around Lilo and the other around Angel, perked his ears. "Gaba?"  
  
"Divorced Child's Syndrome!" Jumba explained. He preached to his audience of three. "Tink of it dis way."  
  
He pointed to Stitch's forehead. "626 is beingk Lilo's... father, so you say."  
  
Lilo was confused already. "But Stitch isn't-"  
  
"And Lilo is daughter, hypothetically," interrupted Dr. Jookiba, pointing to Lilo and poking her nose. "Now, father and daughter get along fine until along come evil stepparent..."  
  
He picked Angel up by the scruff of the neck. "624, Angel."  
  
He placed Angel down by Stitch, them shoved them and Lilo apart while narrating. "Now, as father and step-mother start to be spendingk more time together, daughter feels left out and cheated out of father's attention and love. Unless rectified, daughter will feel resentment toward father and stepmother, ruining relationships among all three permanently." He laughed his evil genius laugh. "You like? Psychology vas beingk my minor in evil genius college."  
  
Stitch, Angel, and Lilo all stared in wonder for a minute before shaking themselves into consciousness.  
  
"YOU GOT IT!" Lilo pointed to Jumba to emphasize. "You hit the nail right on the head!"  
  
"But- Lilo..." Stitch held the girl's hand tightly. "Ohana means..."  
  
"Nobody gets left behind, I know!" Lilo sighed. "I knew that... But... I still didn't feel right."  
  
Stitch pulled Lilo into his arms and rocked her back and forth while Angel watched. "Is's okay... Is's okay, I'm sorry..."  
  
Jumba felt his top eyes tearing up, so he rubbed them to hide the watery display. "Lilo, how did you rectify situation with David?"  
  
"I.. I didn't...." Lilo sniffed, but wouldn't take her face out of Stitch's fur. "David came up to me and said 'Hey Lilo, I know you feel left out. I wanna be your friend too.' And then we went surfing."  
  
Angel nodded. "Ah... Ih." She tapped Stitch's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Out from her sides came two more arms... And half of a heart-shaped rock.  
  
Lilo gasped in amazement, finally pushing herself away from Stitch. "You kept it?!"  
  
"Ih." Angel crawled closer to the girl while Stitch joined her. She began talking in broken English, "Hey, Lilo... know you feel... left out. Want be your friend." She and Stitch took the rock and held it out to her. "Sorry?"  
  
Lilo reached into her pocket and pulled out the other half. "Sorry."  
  
Jumba reached down and closed his fist around the two pieces; when he let go, the rock was whole, and all three hands were locked into in one big ohana-handshake.  
  
&&&  
  
"So then I said, 'HEY!'" Pleakly struck an odd pose. "'That's my en- eezar.'"  
  
527 threw back his head and "laughed", making the kind of noise that a zebra made when it brayed. 549 giggled through her nose, lacking the vocal chords able to make a sound.  
  
"Oh, Lilo, Jumba, little monsters, you're back!" Pleakly threw his arms around 527 and 549, who were standing relatively close to one-another. "You know, these two experiments aren't that bad. They actually listen to my old summer camp stories!"  
  
Lilo smiled. "They're good listeners, I know that." Lilo gave 527's muzzle a soft rub. "I know just what to do with you."  
  
"What's that?" asked Jumba.  
  
Lilo undid 527's collar. "Nothing."  
  
"Huh?" Stitch scrambled to Lilo's side. "But-but- One true place! Enga taka!"  
  
"They don't need a one true place, Stitch." Lilo signaled for 527 to kneel down; when he did, Lilo scooped up most of 549 and put her on his back. "What they need is a one true person. And their own true people-" She clapped in triumph. "Are each other!"  
  
527 stood up, 549 digging her claws into his side. Lilo gave 527 a slap on the leg. "Go on into the ocean, guys! If you don't bother anybody, they won't bother you!"  
  
527 galloped away while the others watched in wide-eyed amazement.  
  
"But... But the naming!" Pleakly wailed. "And the one true place!"  
  
"They earned their own freedom," Lilo stated. "They didn't deserve to be tied down to some little place on the island with a dumb name. They're too pretty."  
  
She nodded to herself in satisfaction. "They shall forever be the ones with no names."  
  
Jumba nodded in show his agreement. "A fittingk end for two of my most... Eh... Unique experiments. Come on, I'm tinkingk Mythbusters is on again."  
  
Angel took the liberty of picking Lilo up and, grabbing Stitch's hand along the way, carried her into the house.  
  
DONE! Notes, notes, time for notes...  
  
Okay, FIRST OF ALL, I have only read a few Stitch/Angel romances (because I can't stomach most of them; they're disgustingly sappy and unrealistic), and I've already seen a trend: Lilo is thrown to the side and she's made to look like she's okay with it! SHE WOULD NOT BE OKAY WITH IT! Most of you readers probably have divorced parents or worse, you know that when some other adult encroaches on the parental territory, it's not a matter of "Locked door. Probably nothing. Let's go do something else". WRONG! There's all sorts of soap-opera worthy emotions that are so wrong and confusing that Sesame Street couldn't even do an episode explaining it! IT'S TRUE! It's like I said, evil stepparent and child simply do not click together right away! It takes a while! I know because my parents have been divorced since I was TWO, for crying out loud! (breathing heavy) Okay... Okay... I'm okay... I'm a divorcee kid! Most kids are nowadays! We need be acknowledged! (still gasping) Gimme a minute.... Whew.  
  
Okay, the heart-shaped rock? Stolen straight from The Simpsons, okay? Anybody see that episode? Yes? No? Ih? Naga? Feh. Forget it.  
  
Cannonball got a sort-of big part because he's my favorite experiment. I mean, look at his! He's an alien-a-fide pink Winnie the Pooh! He is! He looks almost just like Winnie the Pooh! I wanna Cannonball plushie!  
  
You can now see a picture of 527 and 549 (uncolored) on my homepage on my bio! If you can't get to my bio, I am CharonTheSabercat on Fanart Central. I've also drawn a picture of Fury, and I'm working on one of Bella and Bolee. GO SEE! AND REVIEW WHILE YOU'RE A IT! LOOK AND REVIEW! 


End file.
